


The Gala

by Morganaismyqueen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, OOC maybe, OT3 friendship, gaby/illya friendship, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganaismyqueen/pseuds/Morganaismyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon had seen Illya glance over at his tiny female friend that seemed to be trying to get the couch to absorb her and shook his head "Can you please focus on me and my gorgeous self instead of your little girlfriend for like five minutes, Illya?"</p><p>"Gaby is not my girlfriend and I wasn't staring at her." Illya pointedly didn't refute his remark about his attractiveness, Napoleon noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> so this isnt rly what the prompt said? and i sort of just took things from my college and threw them in here like i dont know what im doing....sorry...kudos/comments are always always appreciated! *this is because of an anon prompt on my tumblr*

Napoleon Solo, resident star football player (majoring in sports medicine and managment) on full scholarship to attend this school, actively involved in student politics and with a 3.0 GPA had probably finally reached the end of his rope with this class and with this entire place. He just had to be paired with the socially awkward angry Russian giant didn't he?

Illya Kuryakin, a theatre student on full international scholarship and plenty of political connections back home had chosen to become active in student government while here in America and especially at this campus and he had rapidly come to regret his decision as he and one particular man in the student committee really, truly could not stand each other and he was fairly sure it wasn't just because of their differing majors (traditonally, he was seeing the more artsy types didn't mingle much with the sporty types here and that didn't really bother him except that they seemed vaguely hostile and he didn't know how to handle that except in kind) and if being stuck in a political relationship with the other man wasn't bad enough, now they were expected to get along well enough and long enough to actually plan a school sanctioned event.

This would happen to him now wouldn't it?  
_______

It was three weeks into planning and after a large argument that spanned even into their dorm buildings it had been finalized that they would be having a red carpet gala fundraiser (classy and simple, Illya had argued and Napoleon had finally given in) but now they were bickering over small details like the entertainment and Napoleon simply wanted to go back to his dorm and finish this god forsaken term paper he'd started forever ago but Illya simply would not stop.

"Is stupid idea, Cowboy. Why would someone want to be forced to walk through photographers?"

Napoleon hated it when he called him Cowboy, it made him grind his teeth just a bit harder than he really should and he pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself, they'd been over all of this hours ago! He's positive!

"I thought it sounded like a cute little 'surprise you're a celeb' thing but if you really hate it so much then I guess we don't have to have it. I get that maybe it wasn't the best idea. I'm sorry, Peril."

Napoleon knew Illya wasn't fond of being called Peril and that was why Illya was trying so hard not to squint at him in anger because that would be far too satisfying for Napoleon and that would simply not do.

"I bring it up in meeting tomorrow night and then we will see." Illya promised instead, looking down at his phone to a text from Gaby (who was probably, 3 couches away from them in the student union and had herself mostly sunk into couch, probably laughing at him) that said 'idk why you dont just ask him out already its obv you guys are in love' which was quickly followed by a 'and im so sick of having to listen to you complain abt him pls illya save us all the continuing trauma and dont ignore my texts you ass'

Illya simply rolled his eyes and tucked his phone back into his back pocket, regarding Napoleons semi amused face. He must've missed a large part of the argument trying to read Gaby's texts and ignore her at the same time. He cursed Gaby, not for the first time.

Napoleon had seen Illya glance over at his tiny female friend that seemed to be trying to get the couch to absorb her and shook his head "Can you please focus on me and my gorgeous self instead of your little girlfriend for like five minutes, Illya?"

Illya's gaze flicked very quickly to look directly into Napoleons eyes, he was realizing (actually had some weeks ago, hence Gaby's continued irritation) that he really liked Napoleons eyes and on the rare occasion Napoleon said Illya's real name, it made Illya feel all warm inside (he didn't describe that to Gaby, fearing the mocking that would doubtless occur) he even enjoyed being called Peril to a point if he was honest and he had a feeling that Napoleon felt the same about Cowboy

"Gaby is not my girlfriend and I wasn't staring at her." Illya pointedly didn't refute his remark about his attractiveness, Napoleon noted.  
________

It was finally the night of the gala and regardless of the pushiness that Gaby had at every turn tried to use to force him into admitting he liked Napoleon (and Napoleon had been told repeatedly by Sanders, another football player that he needed to get it over with because they wanted him to stop acting all distracted when Illya passed them in a hall or in the dorms 'fuck him or whatever and get on with it, Solo.' were his exact words) 

Being on the committee meant they all had to go in early and make sure everything was set up correctly and that all the people meant to be staff were all properly set up in their places as well (which was so much more of a headache than Napoleon had counted on it being, he could tell Illya was getting more and more agitated as the day wore on as well) and there was a minor disaster in which the caterer had fucked up one part of the order by some sort of horrific mistake and Illya's hand had begun its tell-tale twich and he had had to leave for a spell and that left Napoleon in charge of the ensuing chaos that erupted when the camera people couldn't find some equipment and he lost two of his student staff and by the time Illya came back in a very nice suit (with his friend Gaby in tow, wearing his very nice, very large suit jacket over her very small frame) Napoleon was about to start tearing his hair out.

Gaby soon got people back rounded up and easily calmed Napoleon and even sent him merrily on his way to get himself dressed with the very accented and simply claim of "Illya and I are a good team, go Solo, we've got this."

Napoleon spent a large part of his preparations remembering how very nice Illya had looked when he bothered to get out of his ridiculous caps and turtle neck sweaters that frankly made him look like a very old man. He cleaned up very well and Napoleon could only imagine how very nice he looked underneath those very nice clothes after a moment. He bit his lip, this was going to be a very long evening if he couldn't stop imagining tearing Illya's clothes off already.

Illya was nervously tapping the fingers on his left hand (different pattern than his angry tapping, Gaby knew them all very well) and Gaby reached out to grab his hand, stopping his erratic pattern and rubbed her small fingers along his to calm him and he smiled gently at her however when he looked up he saw the cause behind his nervousness because there was now a very well dressed and ravishing looking Napoleon Solo standing in the doorway a bit behind Gaby and this was going to be the longest night because all Illya would be able to think about now was getting Solo out of that beautiful suit of his. 

Illya groaned around the same time Napoleon looked over and watched his throat work the sound, taking a deep breath himself and preparing for the next few hours. By the end of this night he would have that Russian giant naked and held down in his bed or by god he might die.


End file.
